yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Goro Majima/Gallery
Yakuza 0 Goro Majima as Yakuza Zero render by yukizm.png|Body Render 2d_yk_jc_majima_dlc04.png|Shirtless Outfit Render 2d_yk_jc_majima_dlc02.png|Mad Dog Outfit Render Gorō Majima (24-Hour Prince).jpg|24-Hour Prince Outfit Gorō Majima (Wen Hai Lee).jpg|Wen Hai Lee Outfit Gorō Majima (Kazuma Kiryū).jpg|Kazuma Kiryū Outfit 0_coliseum_majima.png|Coliseum Render 0_coliseum_majima_2.png|Coliseum Render (2) Goro Majima Zero Tortured.jpg|Majima being tortured Depression.jpg Beautiful Boy.jpg Yakuza 0 Majima.jpg He's a Walking Meme.jpg HE'S SO PURE.PNG I'd Give Anything.jpg Mood.jpg Yakuza-0_09-18-14.jpg|Majima and Makoto yakuza_0_demo3.jpg|Majima's final boss Young Ryuji approaches Majima.png 20190712013529_1.jpg 20190711163826 1.jpg|Majima In The Cabaret Grand 20190729003931 1.jpg 20190718220345 1.jpg|Majima Is Using A Weapon 24-Hour_Prince_&_Co._in_24-Hour_Cinderella.png|Majima and his back-up dancers in the 24-hour Cinderella cinematic. Yakuza Yakuza PS2 Majima render.jpg|Body render. goro-majima-yakuza-9.9.jpg 1533679808017.png|Majima's first appearance. majima_at_the_batting_cages_original.jpg|Majima at the Yoshida Batting Center. Yakuza 1 Majima.png|Majima before a fight between him and Kazuma Kiryu at Shangri-La. Yakuza Kiwami yakuza-kiwami-artwork-563a166d44fa4.jpg|Body Render Gorō Majima 02 2.png|Body Render (Without Background) YK_DLUX_AVATAR_12_184X184_V2.jpg|Steam Avatar YK_DLUX_AVATAR_12_184X184_V3.jpg|Steam Avatar (2) 20190504212039_1.jpg|Title card. Yakuza-Kiwami-Comparison.jpg|A comparison between Majima's appearances in Yakuza and Yakuza Kiwami. F30AB73B-5A28-4D3C-AE1F-2A3D2D2086BF-22364-00000A15D39A382D_tmp.jpg majima_at_the_batting_cages_kiwami.jpg The Baseball Incident of 2005.PNG Majima tells Kiryu where Haruka is at..png Majima ask the nervous woman to be his bitch.png l-onnipresente-majima-si-mostra-in-questi-scatti-di-yakuza-kiwami-v2-245228-1280x720.jpg|Majima vs Kiryu He stare.png tumblr_oribaxWPPe1wox9jro7_1280.png e3839ee383b3e3839be383bce383abe3818be38289e8a697e3818f.jpg LOVELY TRASH BOY.jpg True Art.jpg Pole_dancing_majima.png|Majima at Asia in Majima Everywhere. titlemajima.jpg|Officer Majima in Majima Everywhere. goromi 2.jpg|Goromi from Majima Everywhere. goromi.jpg|Goromi from Majima Everywhere (2). zombie goro majima.jpg|Zombie Majima in Majima Everywhere. bantam goro majima.jpg|Majima at Bantam in Majima Everywhere. taxi driver goro majima.jpg|Majima as a Taxi Driver in Majima Everywhere. hannya man goro majima.jpg|Hannya Man in Majima Everywhere. peekaboo.jpg|Majima outside M Store in Majima Everywhere. Majimacheesecake.jpg Yakuza 2 Hannya tatoo 1280.jpg Goro Majima Yakuza 2.png|Majima in Yakuza 2 Yakuza Kiwami 2 kiwami11 (1).jpg|Body render. Goro Majima Kiwami 2.png Majima's title card (YK2).jpg|Title card. The fucks he gives are minimal.PNG He stare.PNG Genuine Shock.PNG She's okay.PNG He's so pretty.jpg Goro Majima Kiwami 2.jpg Yakuza-Kiwami-2-Bild-4.jpg Messaging.jpg|Majima being massaged by Nishida. Your Host Majima.png|Majima as he appears in the Cabaret Club Grand Prix minigame. Majima Construction Ad.png Yakuza 3 Y3R-Render-Majima.png|Body Render (1) 2d_cf_jin_majima.png|Body Render (2) 2d_cf_jin_majima_suit.png|Body Render (3) Gorō Majima.png|Character Profile Goro Majima back tattoo.jpg|Majima's back tattoo texture Goro Majima upper part tattoo.jpg|Majima's shoulder tattoo textures Majima vs Kiryu.png Goro Majima front tattoo.jpg Goro Majima Hannya tattoo.jpg Goro Majima.jpg goro-majima-1.png 1277719-t_yakuza3_jp_extendedd_121.jpg 873127-capture78.jpg 873129-capture80.jpg Majima vs Kiryu at underworld tourement .png Y3majimadrivinghisdumptruck.jpg Yakuza 4 2d_cf_jin_majima_(2).png|Body Render Gorō Majima (Yakuza 4).png|Remastered Render Yakuza 4 Majima.jpg Saejima,Yasuko and Majima.png tgs_ryu4_13.jpg Dead.PNG MORE.PNG Akiyama heard Majima's story about Yasuko Saejima.png Majima and Saejima.png Majima arrested-0.png Majima arrested.png Yakuza 5 Majima (Yakuza 5 Appearance).jpg|Body render. Gorō Majima.jpg majima y5 ps3 icon.png|Majima's Yakuza 5 PS3 icon. o_ekum_photo_00_d.png|Majima with Park and Katsuya. Park,Majima and Katsuya.png|A photo showing Majima with Park and Katsuya. Yakuza5 screens2 0001 8391602680 o.jpg It's good!.jpg|Majima eating at Kanrai. Goro Majima-0.jpg Goro Majima-1.jpg|Majima at the Yoshida Batting Center. Yakuza-0-Majima.jpg|Majima at the Yoshida Batting Center. Majima dies.jpg|Newspaper announcing the discovery of a dead body assumed to be Majima. Majima Goro.png Yakuza5 wallpaper1 8387524330 o.jpg Yakuza 6 Gorō Majima (Yakuza 6).jpg Gorō Majima (Yakuza 6) 02.jpg Majima in Yakuza 6.jpg Saejima4.jpg Saejimamajima3.jpg Saejima 5.jpg Saejimamajima6.jpg Saejimamajima7.jpg Yakuza: Like a Dragon Gorō Majima (Like a Dragon).png|Body Render Gorō Majima (Like a Dragon) (Backgroundless).png|Body Render (Backgroundless) Kazuma Kiryū, Gorō Majima & Taiga Saejima 01.jpg File:330317.jpg Yakuza-like-a-dragon-goro-1-1-.jpg Yakuza-Like-a-Dragon-Fami 12-25-19 001.jpg Yakuza-Like-a-Dragon-Fami 12-25-19 003.jpg Gorō Majima (Like a Dragon) 01.jpg FvrSDO4.jpg 960370.jpg Yakuza: Dead Souls Gorō Majima 06 1.jpg|Body Render (1) Gorō Majima 06 2.jpg|Body Render (2) 2d_cf_jin_majima_(3).png|Body Render (3) 2d_cf_kigae_majima00.png|Body Render (4) 2d_cf_kigae_majima01.png|Suit Outfit Render 2d_cf_kigae_majima02.png|Shirtless Outfit Render Gorō Majima (Pirate).jpg|Pirate Costume Render Dead Souls Guide Cover.jpg Tumblr n6p3krxXcX1tqv34ko1 400.jpg Twitter 04bg.jpg Wppac02b 1920 1200.jpg Wppac01b 1920 1200.jpg Wppac03a 1366 768.jpg Deadsouls wall4 10788711464 o.jpg WP type01 1920majima.jpg DS Custom Playing Cards.jpg Yakuza intro8 lrg 8377153341 o.jpg Yakuza intro11 lrg 8377154073 o.jpg A0206 lrg 8378227070 o.jpg MajimaGoro profileimg.gif yakuzaapr6004.jpg Ydeadsoulsmajimashootingrange.jpg.jpg Kurotakaanmajima.jpg Ydeadsoulsmajimaandkurotaka.jpg|Majima alongside Kurotaka. yakuza-dead-souls-egamer-14.jpg|Majima and Akiyama entering the Yoshida Batting Center. yakuza-dead-souls-egamer-6.jpg|Majima and Akiyama facing Tsuchigumo Prototype. Majimashotgungrenade.jpg A0210 lrg 8378229830 o.jpg Majima suggest Kiryu he might become a zombie.jpg|Sick Majima. Sick from Hay Fever, that is. Dead Souls Majima Detox.png|Majima planning to "detox" himself before he becomes a zombie. tumblr_os0q3pKLDf1u3jmxfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_os0q3pKLDf1u3jmxfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_os0q3pKLDf1u3jmxfo7_1280.jpg|A little girl giving a gift to Majima. large (8).jpg|Majima singing GET to the Top! 25817YDS_screens_053.jpg|Majima and his back-up dancers in the GET to the Top! cinematic. Ryū ga Gotoku Online File:YO_site_Majima.png ONLINE_Lord_of_the_Night_render.jpg Ryu ga Gotoku Online Character Arts.png Majima Contruction Pack.png|Promotional image for the limited Majima Construction pack 113_Goro_Majima_Icon_2.png|Unused icon for the Majima Construction pack's SSR Majima card ONLINE__Manager_Majima_Illustration.png R_Goro_Majima_Card.png SSR Goro Majima (1988) Card.png SSR Goro Majima Card.png SSR Majima Construction Card.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.15.35.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.15.45.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.16.06.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.16.19.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.16.49.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.17.14.png Like a Dragon Likeadragonharukakiryumajima.jpg Likeadragonmajimashotgun.jpg Ryu-ga-gotoku-gekijo-ban-original.jpg Yakuza (Stage Play) Shunsuke Kubozuka (Gorō Majima).jpg Binary Domain Goro Majima Binary Domains 01.png Goro Majima Binary Domains 02.png MajimaBinaryDomain2.jpg Project X Zone 2 PXZ2-Goro.png PXZ2_Majima_1.png 1551118882141.jpg|Majima and Kiryu meeting Estelle Other Majima-Birthday-Cake.jpg Kiryu_and_Majima_in_Ramen_Soul.jpg|Majima and Kiryu as guest characters in Ramen Soul. Majima_in_Kotodaman.png|Majima in Kyoutou Kotoba RPG: Kotodaman. Katana_003.png|Majima's tanto as a weapon camo in Phantasy Star Online 2. Spma_227.png|Majima costume in Phantasy Star Online 2. P5D_Ann_Takamaki_Mad_Dog_costume.png.png|Ann Takamaki dressed as Majima in Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. Category:Gallery Category:Yakuza Gallery Category:Yakuza 2 Gallery Category:Yakuza 3 Gallery Category:Yakuza 4 Gallery Category:Yakuza 5 Gallery Category:Yakuza 6 Gallery Category:Yakuza 0 Gallery Category:Yakuza Kiwami Gallery Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Gallery Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Gallery Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Gallery Category:Yakuza: Like a Dragon Gallery